A turbogenerator may comprise a turbine that is mechanically coupled to a primary generator. A rotor (e.g., turbine blade) associated with the turbine or the primary generator may have a rotational speed in response to the flow of exhaust gas of an internal combustion engine. The engine is arranged to provide rotational energy to a secondary generator or motor/generator. There is a need to control a first electrical output of the turbogenerator and a second output of the motor/generator, such that the first electrical output and the second electrical output, or both provide reliable regulated electrical output to a load.